kung fu panda intrevista
by tifafanlockheart
Summary: hola a todo es tifafanlockheart  esto es una intrevista que hice  de kung fu panda 3 los ninos del kung fu


intrevista de kung fu panda 3 hecho por tifafanlockheart

hola a todos e vuelto perdonen por no terminar kung fu panda 3 es que me tardo para hacer el fanfiction lo mas bueno posible para que asi les guste este fafanfic lo queria publicar despues de terminar el fanfiction kung fu panda 3 pero como todavia me falta para terminarlo decidi a hacer la intrevista primero ,bueno espero que difruten la intrevista

primera intrevistas los niños del kung fu

tifafan; hola a todos gracias por venir mi apodo es tifafanlockheart pero me pueden decir tifafan

el publico aplaude *

tifafan; gracias ,gracias y ahora con ustedes los hijos de Po y Tigresa o tambien conocidos como los niños del kung fu

todo el mundo en el publico aplaude a los niños que entran por la entrada principal *

*Ying saluda a con sus manos en el aire aire , mientras que Hitomi le tira besitos a publico , Haley se tapa la cara de verguenza Yo saluda saluda a todos haciendo una marometa que hizo que el publico aplaudiera mas alto, Yang saluda con una sola mano en el aire. *

Yang ; gracias gracias es un nos alegra mucho estar aqui

Ying; si estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano mayor

Yo; esto es mas genial que la vez que derrotamos al

Hitomi ; * le tapa la boca a su hermano * no podemos hablar de eso recuerdas , pero si estoy de acuerdo con mis hermanos ser intrevistados en la cosa mas genial que nos a pasado no es asi Haley

Haley ; * Haley un poco timida responde * um ...si estoy de ...acuerdo

el publico ; aaaawww

tifafan ; ay no son adorables , pero en serio Haley no tienes que ser timida aqui todos somos amigos

Haley ; de acuerdo sere mas positiva

Yo ; eso si puedes ...ouch * fue golpiado en el hombro por Hitomi

Yo; y eso por que fue

Hitomi ; por ser un grosero con nuestra hermana menor

Haley ; um gracias Hitomi pero en verdad no era necesario... a mi no me molesto

Hitomi ; ay Haley por que siempre eres tan amable no vez que te falto el respeto

Ying ; bueno tecnicamente no le falto el respeto Hitomi simplemente dio su opinion

tifafan ; um ...chicos

Hitomi; pues su opinion es tonta

Yo ; oye me estas diciendo tonto

Hitomi; bueno no te estoy diciendo listo

Ying ; ahora quien le falta el respeto a quien

Yang ; anda chicos ya basta

Yo ; no te metas Yang que no ves que Hitomi y yo estamos peliando

Hitomi ; si solo por que seas el hermano mayor no significa que puedes andar dando ordenes

todos menos Haley quie trataba de tranquilizar a sus hermanos estaban discutiendo *

tifafan ; niños no me hagan llamar a su mama

los niño rapido dejan de discutir y tomam sus asientos

tifafan ; bueno ahora que estan mas tranquilos podemos comenzar con la intravista

tifafan bueno aqui les va la primera pregunta cuantos años tienen cada uno ?

Ying ; tenemos la misma edad

tifafan ; la cual es ?

Yang ; 5 años

tifafan ; son gemelos los 5 ?

Ying ; si somos gemelos aunque somos 3 panda y 2 tigresas pero nacimos el mismo dia

tifafan ; y el publico quiere saber quines son sus padres ?

Hitomi ;bueno nuestro papa es el guerrero dragon y nuestra mama es la lider de los furiosos cinco

Yo ; si son los majores padres mas asombrosos del mundo

tifafan ; de acuerdo proxima pregunta es cierto que solo uno de ustedes puede ser el proximo guerrero o guerrera dragon ?

Yang si es cierto solo uno de nosotros puede ser el proximo guerrero o guerrera dragon

tifafan ; cual fue la razon por la cual los nombraron como se llaman ?

Yang ; bueno nuestros padres nos nombraron de differentes formas mi mama me nombro Yang por que tenia las cualidades de un lider

Ying ; si y mama me nombro a mi a Ying por que decia que yo era mas listo y mas astutos

Yo ; a mi me nombro Yo por que era muy positivo como mi papa

tifafan ; y que tal ustedes

Hitomi ; bueno nosotras fuimos nombradas por nuestro papa a mi me puso Hitomi por que soy muy fuerte como mi mama

tifafan ; ya veo y que tal tu haley ?

Haley bueno mi papa me nombro haley por que dice que soy como la rosa de gentin... pero que tambien tiene espinas para defenderse

tifafan ; de acuerdo ahora los voy a intrevistar individual

los niños se me quedan mirando confundidos *

tifafan significa que les hare preguntas diferrentes a cada uno

los niños todos en union ; ooooohhhh

tifafan de acuerdo esta pregunta es para Haley , es cierto que eres la mas amable de tus hermanos

Haley ; si * dice Haley moviendo sus dedos *

tifafan ; tengo entendido que no te gusta la violencia pero si no te gusta la violencia entonces por que te gusta el kung fu

Haley ; bueno... ami no me gusta la violencia pero si me gusta el kung fu por que es muy divertido y por que quiero proteger a aqueyos que ...que amo

* todos en el publico incluyendo sus hermanos dicen * ; aaaaaawwww

tifafan ; ay que dulce eres y dinos como se siente ser la hermana menor

Haley ; um se siente un poco incomodo ser la mas pequeña pero me esfuerzo todos los dias para ser como mis hermanos mayores

tifafan ; bueno gracias Haley ahora voy con Yo

Yo ; siiiiiii es mi turno

tifafan ; hehehe bueno Yo estas listo para tu intrevista

Yo ; siiiii estoy mas que listo

tifafan ; hehehe de acuerdo pequeñin aqui te va la primera pregunta quien de tus hermanos tu crees que sera el proximo guerrero dragon

Yo ; pues yo por su puesto

sus hermanos dicen todos en union ; OYE

Yo ; que... no pueden negar que soy el mejor

Yang ; si y tambien eres el mas y problematico ,siempre nos metes en lios

Yo ; oye eso no es cierto yo no causo problemas

sus hermanos se le que dan mirando

Yo ; bueno tal vez un poco * dice Yo mientras movia sus dedos

sus hermanos se le quedan mirando *

Yo ; esta bien tal vez si los e metido en muchos problemas … lo siento chicos

Haley ; esta bien Yo nosotros te perdonamos * todos abrazan a Yo *

el publico ; aaawww

tifafan ; ay que tiernos … pero um aun no se a acabado le intrevista

los niños vuelven a sus asientos *

tifafan ; y bien Yo que es lo mas te gusta del kung fu

Yo ; me gusta patearles el trasero a los malos

tifafan ; ay que adorable eres … bueno aqui te va la ultima pregunta si puedieras cambiar tu cuerpo con la de un maestro quien seria . ?

Yo ; bueno me gustaria estar en el cuerpo de Grulla por que me gustaria saber lo que se siente volar.

tifafan ; de acuerdo gracias por tus respuestas Yo, ahora voy con Ying

Ying ; estoy listo para responder cualquier pregunta bueno despues que no sean muy dificil

tifafan ; no te preocupes no lo son... y dime ying es cierto que eres el mas listo de tus hermanos

Ying ; bueno no me gusta ser presumido pero si

tifafan; de acuerdo y el publico quiere saber si fueras uno de los maestros del kung fu quien quisieras ser ?

Ying ; bueno a mi me gustaria ser igual a mantis por que todos dicen que por ser pequeño no podemos luchar

tifafan ; ya veo y que hay de tu papa no te gustaria ser el proximo guerrero dragon

Ying ; um bueno ahora que lo mencionas si me encantaria ser igual a mi papa el tambien es super genial

tifafan ; y si tuvieras que escoger entre tu papa y mantis a quien escogerias

Ying ; eso es una pregungunta muy dificil pero creo que escogeria a

tifafan ; oh ah lo siento Ying pero ya paso tu tiempo creo que mejor continuo con Hitomi no te molesta verdad

Ying ; em bueno

tiafan ; que bien me alegra que no te moleste , muy bien Hitomi estas lista para la intrevista

Hitomi; si hagamoslo

tifafan ; de acuerdo y bien Hitomi es cierto que eres la mas ruda del equipo

Hitomi ; si soy la mas ruda de mis hermanos ,incluso yo diria que yo deberia ser la lider

tifafan ; si pero se necesita mas que ser rudo para ser lider

Hitomi ; bueno lo que yo se es que tengo muchas probabilidades de ser la proxima guerrera dragon

tifafan ; y no te preocupa que uno de tus hermanos te gane ese puesto

Hitomi ; en realidad no por que somos una familia despues de todo e incluso aunque perdiera el titulo siempre estare ahi para mi familia apoyandolos

el publico todos dicen aaaaawww

tifafan ; ay eso es bien tierno

Hitomi ; si si si pero ahora vamos con tinuemos con la intrevista

tifafan ; hehe de acuerdo de acuerdo y bien Hitomi si te quisieras parecer a uno de los furiosos cinco a quien te gustaria parecerte

Hitomi ; eso facil a mi mama claro ella es la mas ruda de los furiosos cinco y tambien es maestra de su propio estilo de kung fu

tifafan ya veo

Hitomi ; si mi mama es super asombrosa

tifafan ; y dime Hitomi como se ciente tener 3 hermanos mayores y una hermanita menor ?

Hitomi ; que siente siennte bastante raro tener 3 hermanos mayores aunque a veces ni siquiera se comportan como mis hermanos mayores de lo inmaduro que son. Y Haley que te cuento ella es la hermana menor sin embargo es mas madura pero eso se entiende despues de todo las niñas somos mas maduras que los niños

OYE * dicen sus hermanos al mismo tiempo *

Hitomi ;pero no importa que tan inmaduros sean son mis hermanos y de todos modos lo quiero tal y como son

aaaawww ; * dicen sus hermanos al escuhar esto *

Yang ; nosotros tambien te queremos Hitomi tal y como eres

* sus hermanos la abrasan *

tifafan ; ay que tiernos , bueno Hitomi creo que tu turno se acabo ahora le toca a Yang

tifafan y bien Yang listo para contestar unas preguntas ?

Yang ; si estoy listo

tifafan ; muy bien primera pregunta , como se siente ser el hermano mayor y el lider

Yang ;bueno es una responsabilidad muy grande tengo que quidar de mis hermanos menores y asegurarme de que no se lastimen

tifafan ; de acuerdo proxima pregunta por que te gusta el kung fu

Yang; bueno a mi me gusta el kung fu por que el kung fu no se trata solamente de vencer a los malos tambien requiere paciencia y requiere concentracion , valentia y mucha confianza asi ti mismo

tifafan ; ya veo suena interesante tal vez yo tambien deberia unirme a kung fu haha de acuerdo proxima pregunta si te pudieras parecer a alguien a quien seria

Yang ; bueno me gustaria parecerme a al maestro shifu y a mi papa

tifafan ; ya veo pero por que te gustaria parecerte a los dos

Yang ; bueno al maestro shifu por que es uno de los maestros mas sabios que conosco y me gustaria a prender mucho de el y mi papa bueno digamos que el es uno de los guerreros mas valientes que e conocido incluso lucho contra varias armas voldoras de fuegos de Shen y Tai lung al mismo tiempo

tifafan ; whoa tu papa suena su per barbaro me gusta ria tener su autografo

Yang ; eso si mi mama no se molesta ella es muy celosa con las fans de papa

tifafan ; o que mal bueno ultima pregunta como termina el fanfiction de kung fu panda 3

Yang ; bueno tenemos provido a hablar de eso pero si te puedo decir que que va a tener un final muy impactador

tifafan ; bueno chicos ya los oyeron chicos esto es todo por hoy gracias por estar en mi intrevista niños

Yang ;gracias a ti por resivirnos

tifafan ; digan adios niños

adios niños * dicen los 5 en union riendoce *

tifafan; haha bueno eso es todo por hoy nos vemos

y bien que pensaron de mi primera intrevista , la mento que me tarde en hacer kung fu panda 3 pero como les dije trato de hacerlo lo mas bueno posible eso y los estudios y el trabajo son primero , pero no se precupen lo voy a terminar. Ps este intrevista se supone que fuera despues del final de kung fu panda 3 bueno ahora si me voy bye :D


End file.
